


A Toy to Play With

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [11]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, Lord John's Bad Years, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: George Everett has a new toy to play with (and it’s not Lord John).





	A Toy to Play With

“Are you not curious at all, John?” 

He opened his eyes to look at George. He held an artifact of unmistakable purpose, bigger than George’s own prick. It was made of ivory, its entire surface delicately carved. He could feel himself shudder just to think of how it would feel inside him.

John spread his legs, eyes closed.

“Good boy,” George said.

It was cold, unyielding, uncaring of John’s reactions. It stretched him wider than he’d have thought comfortable. Deep inside, rubbing against that terrible, blissful spot, John could feel the smooth carvings, bringing him closer and closer to oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat terrifying [ inspiration. (NSFW link)](http://fiftysevenacademics.tumblr.com/post/170267211190/privatecabinetstuff-ivory-dildo-possibly)


End file.
